Not So Grown Ups
by Epic Queen of Hearts
Summary: The story of the CHILDREN.Does no one care about the CHILDREN?Three years later is the only time the group can get together at the lake house again. A 14-year-old Charlotte and Keithie have some things concealed. Please read beginning A/N!It's the only 1!
1. Arriving To Heaven and HARDships

This is the only before story authors note i'm giving, so listen; Charlotte,Donna,and Keithie are 14 (because they were 11 in the original movie) Becky and Bean are 10(because they were 7 in the original)Greg and Andre are 17(because they were 13 in the original).

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTES:READ OR ELSE YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND<strong>_

**-Charlotte calls him Drew, for his middle name.**

**-Becky is toning down her genius.**

**-Greg and Andre are still pervs.**

**-New characters will be introduced**.

**-Captain America is an avenger, movie might still be playing at the budget(awesome,you should see it)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Grown Ups.**

* * *

><p>"So,are you excited to be going back?"<p>

"Yah!FUN!" I said sarcastically,staring at the back of my father's seat.

"Why the sarcasm?"

"Why NOT the sarcasm?"

"Touche."

"That make NO sense."

"Does the world make sense,son?"

"Yes. My delusional father doesn't,though."

"Don't talk to your father like that,Keithie." My mother cut in,completely destroying the sacred rambles of me and Dad.

"We were kinda doin' our thing,if you don't mind..."

"Oh,my,i'm so sorry. I completely forgot for a second that I'm surrounded by idiotic men!" I smiled evilly when my father looked back on me,giving the I-hate-you-but-that-was-good look.

Greg was pretty quiet the entire ride,which was funny because my older brother almost NEVER shut up. For the first time in 3 hours(on the plane) I heard him speak. "We are going to the water park, right?"

"Tradition." My father answered back, half-asleep.

He didn't even say a meek little 'yay'. Gosh, for a 17-year-old boy, I thought water parks were like candy stores...

When I first walked into the lakehouse, I thought I was alone in the modified kid's bedroom, so I flopped down on someone's bottom bunk,even though I wanted top. "OW! Get off,Fattie!" I heard a semi-familiar voice say(or more demand).

"Char?" I asked excitedly,hopping off the teenage girl.

"Drew?" She gave me a big hug and and peck on the cheek,which made me blush deeply. "Ha,you're red."

"Yeah,well..." I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to calm my freckled,blushing cheeks.

"By the way," She started, not looking at me as she unpacking her stuff and placing it on the left top bunk. I started doing the same on the right. "How are things with you and Donna,huh,huh,huh?"

"It was really just a summer fling,like,3 years ago..."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah,it's fine. Anyways, you excited for the waterpark,huh,huh,huh?" I asked, mimicing her at the last part, which caused a smile.

"Maybe. I KNOW I'm excited to see those losing fools get hurt in some ridiculous way, but there's something else wrong..." She stared in disgust at a Playboy poster.

"Um..." I didn't want to be rude. I mean, people change a lot over the course of three years. Even their orientations do sometimes...

"Oh,God,it isn't mine! My perved out brother took out my swimsuit to make room for this." She jabbed the lady in the poster in the stomach and looked away.

"Hey...what,did,Ms.,June, ever,do,to,YOU!" I poked her exactly where she had poked the lady on the poster with every word I said. She laughed and almost fell off the bunk that we were both sitting on now. I managed to catch her leg before she hit the floor. I pulled her back up until my hand was basically groping her boob. "Sorry." I said, looking down.

"It's cool. I would rather have the first guy to touch my breast be you instead of some rapist..."

"Thanks?" I honestly don't know where that falls under, compliment of insult.

"Do you know when we're going?"

"Where?"

"The water park...DoDo." Oh,yeah.

"Oh,yeah! I... have no idea." I hopped off the top bunk and jumped on top of the other one.

"Look who thinks he's got muscle." She said with amusement. I laughed and layed back. I started thinking about Charlotte in a swimsuit.

"Damn..." I muttered , pulling a bag over my crotch.

"What's wrong?" Char sat up and looked at me, her thumb in between the pages of her book.

"Nothing...nothing." Being a teenage boy was hard...ha,no pun intended.

* * *

><p>~Epic Queen Of Hearts<p> 


	2. Getting To Know All About You,Again

Disclaimer:I do not own Grown Ups.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Damn,3 years can change a boy.<p>

For one,his curly hair had straightened out, and was slicked back. He dressed more appropriately for a kid(skinny jeans,shorts,and t-shirts) and had(if possible) MORE freckles spread over his forehead. He had never REALLY had a 'thing' with Donna. YES!

I know it's mean for me to wish them apart, but he's really nice,and,cute,and freckly...It's not MY fault! Blame Uncle Lenny & Auntie Roxie,birth,sex,those warm,welcoming,pink lips and brown eyes...HORMONES!BLAME _HORMONES!_

I plugged in my iPod to the socket by me and smiled at him.

"What?" He asked, a smile spreading across his soon-to-be perfectly tanned face.

"Nothing,nothing. How's Becky?"

"A genius,actually. Proven smartest kid IN THE WORLD."

"Wow. She's only,like,10,though..."

"I know. It pains me deeply that a 10-year-old is correcting MY homework."

"Speaking of homework, high school was weird and difficult. The A+'s just wouldn't budge..."

"A+'s! I just barely stayed on a C average." I laughed at his high school failures as I claimed first shower with my pajamas and towel.

"I know right. All the teachers are meaner. Which means Cruella DE Veil-otherwise known as my eighth grade teacher- cowers in fear at the Math teacher. And the homework. Gym EVERYDAY! I HATE IT!"

"Lunch is so late on my schedule. Growing boys should eat lunch before everyone else."

"Well,that can't possibly happen at MY school, because the jocks must ABSOULOTLY sit by the cheerleaders. So everyone else's schedule revolves around theirs..."

"I'm a jock in football. At our school, everyone's on the same status level, because they all believe we're better than one another."

"I KNOW,RIGHT?" A familiar almost country voice said from the doorway.

"Hi,Don. I missed you! You're so tall!" I stopped talking for a second and thought about the words that had just left my lips. "God,I sound like a grandmother..."

"The kind at family reunions who have the pinch-people's-cheeks disease?" Becky interjected from behind Keithie's body. How did she...Doesn't matter. I picked her up from Drew's gentle-but firm- hold and rested her on my hip. Like mother's do to toddlers, even though Becky was only 4 years younger than me. "How are you,Genius?"

"Ah, you heard. Is it okay?"

"What? To be a genius? I would rather have a genius little sister than have an idiotic little brother." As if to prove Donna's point,her little brother ran past with a plastic plate tied around his arm, a cape around his neck. "Captain America phase."

"Um,hi?Are you busy,should I come back later..?" Becky trailed off with a smile.

"No,let's walk and talk, Beck." He draped his arm around Becky as she turned around waved goodbye.

"He's not s rapist is he?"Aw, he was protecting his little sister,how ADORABLE.

"Would it matter?' I said suddenly,thinking deeply. "If she's a genius, then doesn't she know some type of ancient defense techniques. I smiled as soon as Drew did.

"Suppose so..."

We went outside for a while,where we learned that Donna was WORLDS champ, and had lost all of her flab by doing gymnastics. I learned that Drew was the only freshman EVER to be quarterback. And everyone learned that I went to a performing arts school, the same on Nikki Minaj went to.

"That's so cool."

"Yeah, and there's like a hall of fame and everything. Nikki Minaj is there. There's one saved for our graduating class, and I really hope I'm in there."

"We're awesome,man. But I'm awesomer than both of you." Keithie said,smiling.

"DINNER DIPWAD!" Becky yelled from an unknown location.

"Mmm...Food." Donna said randomly, running towards the house. She hit the porch ground and passed out. "Veggie." Me and Keith sniffed the air, and almost passed out. Luckily, we weren't as serious as Donna was about her food.

"Veggie." There were two thuds next to us and I made out another smell. HAMBURGERS! I sprinted away from the horrible smell rafting from the kitchen and towards the grill. "Three cheeseburgers. Ketchup, Tomato,Lettuce,Mustard,and Pickles on all of them." I told my Uncle Lenny, and was handed the order along with some fries. "Thank you,kind sir."

I ran back towards the passed out kids and placed full hamburger in front of Donna and handed one to Drew, which woke Donna instantly. I split the last one in half and put it on Bean's Captain American 'shield' along with half the fries. Everyone was alive and well and looking at Uncle Rob with disgust.

"You evil NAZIIIII!" Bean kicked him in the shin and in the...wellllll...

"Nice." My mom said, chomping on a hamburger and handing Cherry one.

Cherry is my 3-year-old little sister. My mother had to be rushed to the hospital from the airport, that's how early it happened. Although Cherry was about a month premature, she turned out fine.

"Oh My God, is that your little sister?" Donna ran over to Cherry and picked her up. "You are SO adorable. WHY DOES EVERYONE ELSE GET ADORABLE PEOPLE. ALL I GOT IS GODDAMNED 'CAPTAIN AMERICA' OVER THERE!" She called gesturing towards her little brother. I laughed with Keithie.

"They aren't that adorable when they start ruining your stuff." I said, grabbing a burger and accidentally flicking it in Keithie's face.

"Ow."He said as the burger slid down his handsome face.

"Sowy." I said quickly, looking down like I had seen Cherry do so many times.

"It's fine." He was laughing at my apology.

* * *

><p><strong>8 HOURS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>The older kids and me were all sitting on the couch, watching TV.<p>

"Time for bed!" Uncle Eric called, slinging me over his shoulder.

"Hey mannnnnnn." I whined all the way to the top bunk.

"Big day tomorrow." He patted my back too hard.

"CHILD ABUSE! AND YOU AREN'T EVEN MY MOM!" The lights were switched off and Keithie and the rest were gradually carried up. In the midst of our complaining, my lovely mother screamed a very gentle. "SHUT UP, TURDS."

"Yes Mommy." I said, laying down, which created laughs. "Shh...or else..." My mom burst in with smoke coming out of her ears.

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" She yelled before she stormed out. There was Becky's occasional giggles, but it was pretty silent. I went to sleep with new straight hair and freckles as my lullaby. Oh, and Bean's ugly snoring.

* * *

><p>~Epic Queen Of Hearts~<p> 


	3. Frumpy Swimsuits,Lamborghini's,and Sexy

Disclaimer:I do not own Grown Ups.

* * *

><p>"C'mon! We're going to the water-park!" I hear my Dad yell from the steps.<p>

"I don't have a swim suit!" Charlotte said waving her hands in the air hysterically.

"DREW! Go with Charlotte and get her a swimsuit! And hurry back!" He demanded.

"Lets go!" I say jumping off the top bunk. I hurt my ankle a little.

"Are you OK? Wait here." She said walking out. She came back seconds later with a hot towel. She gently placed it on my ankle.

"Does that feel okay? My brothers always hurting himself. Heat therapy usually helps." She says taking off the towel and moving my foot around a bit.

"Yea. That feels...really nice...thanks." I stand up the same time she does. We're only about 2 inches away from each other.

"We should go...um...go." she says awkwardly walking away.

I grab my coat and run out the door after her.

* * *

><p>AT <em>Brittany's Suits.<em>

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" she said holding out a odd looking striped one piece. I lean back farther in the plush pink seat.<p>

"It's too...frumpy..." I say,eyeballing it. It was truly hideous.

"Okay..lahoma..."I gave her a look of WTF. It was cute how random she was. "How bout... this one!" She said grabbing a light red two piece.

"Try it on." I say.

" Alright." She turns and go into the room closing the curtain behind her. I pick at my fingers and eat some of the mints in the crystal bowl next to me. Then she comes out.

"So?" She said twirling around. I look over to her. "Damn."I mutter,searching for some type of cover. I spot and grab a Teen Vogue from the table next to me and put it on my lap.

"You look..." I don't finish.

"Awesome,fuggy,frumpy,cute,sexy? Oh NO! I probably look terrible! I'm taking this off." She says as she walks back to the room unclasping the strapless top.

"No! You look ...**really** good. You look very...cute." Cute is ONE way to put it...

"You really think so?" She said turning around to face me, while she held the clasp.

"Yeah." I smile.

"Okay,can you clasp it back together? I wanna wear it out of the store." She says turning around. I start to fiddle with the bra-like thing. I manage to pull it together and smile at my work. Finally it closes. We buy the suit and leave.

"Thanks. Even though I couldn't breath for a second there..." She trailed off as she sat in the passengers seat of my dads Lamborghini.

"For what?And,well,i'm don't wear bra's! How was I supposed to know they could be too tight..."

"Helping me. I probably would've picked out the ugliest, _frumpiest _thing in there. I don't know for sure if you wear a bra." She eyeballed my chest playfully.

"I'm sure you would've looked great in I do not wear bra's, as a matter of fact." I say,keeping my eyes on the road .

"Why, thank you! You don't look to bad yourself. I see your freckles have spaced out."Char comments,evaluating my current freckle density.I touch my face. She was right. They had grown out a little. Then I feel her hand on my face.

"You're not THAT ugly." Charlotte jokes,caressing my cheek.

"Oh, I know! I am some HOT SHIT, huh?" I say flexing a muscle at her.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." She grabs my muscle and squeezes it. " I see someone's been working out. Got kinda tired of losing thumb wars and arm wrestling matches with me, huh?"

"That and I'm just sexy like that."

"Turn on the radio,Dip-wad."

"Why does every girl call me Dip-wad? You know,except for the cheerleaders." I brushed my thumb past my nose and she laughed as I turned on the radio.

'I'm Sexy and I Know It' started playing, and Char groaned.

"Oh,see. The radio agrees with me." She smiled at me and felt my stomach suddenly. "Whoa-"

"Nope, you're not sexy enough for me." Charlotte laughed and exited the car while I got out and slammed the door.

"Whatever floats your frumpy swimsuit..." I said comically, handing her some flip-flops.

"Shut up!" She yelled after me, and hurried to get closer.

"Ticket." The lady demanded, reaching out her hand. Even though we were far from Jersey, she had an accent like Snooki.

I snapped $10 out of my pocket and struggled to hand it to her. My mother had taught me that sliding it through the slot was rude, because it gave off you didn't want to touch them. She said it was the difference between making a perfectly good human being feel like dirt or giving them an confidence boost.

"Why'd you go through all that trouble to hand it to her?" Charlotte asked, strapping in a wristband.

"Because..." I explained to her what my views on it were, and she 'aw'ed.

"That's SO sweet. You're perfectly nice, but not a pushover...It's weird. Most boys are either doormats or being charged with domestic abuse. You're nice for that... But not sexyyyy,like MEEEE!" She ran towards Don, and I laughed after her.

* * *

><p>~Epic Queen Of Hearts~<p>

(with the beginning and store scenes by Yanna3000)


End file.
